


将军与侍从官 (番外五中篇被屏蔽部分)

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官 (番外五中篇被屏蔽部分)

 

 

 

 

 

       ...... ...... 

       在青年的记忆里，跟男人讨价还价是从来捞不到好处的，万一将男人惹火了说不定还得换来一顿更加糟糕的痛打。他最终呜咽着弯下腰，微微岔开颤抖的双腿，将屁股高高地撅了起来。

      “很显然，你的屁股已经不再满足于巴掌的管教，需要一个更为实在的家伙来提醒你遵守一些必要的规矩。”

       上方传来男人的训斥，粗硬的桦树棍带着短促的风声落下来，抽在他的身上发出沉闷的声响，青年的屁股上立刻就出现一道红红的印痕，疼得他发出一声叫喊，整个身子不由往前倾了一倾。然而还没等他恢复姿势，接着便是第二记，第三记。将军打地并不快，每一记都有三四秒的间隔，让他充分消化疼痛，然后在痛感达到顶峰的时候，让下一记如期而至，青年很快就在这严厉的责打下痛苦地踮着脚尖，低声地哭泣，大腿难以自制地抽搐着，深深克制着小幅度地扭动。

       他此时甚至觉得桦树条的鞭打要比将军那曾让他饱受折磨的板子和皮带更加厉害，这个残酷的刑具一记记狠狠抽在他那高耸着的可怜的光屁股上，它是那么地坚硬而柔韧，让他害怕它随时都会落到他下身的其他地方。他此时整个私处都毫无保留地暴露在男人的眼皮底下，被一览无余，他开始还想要悄悄地合拢大腿，试图保护股沟里脆弱幼嫩的部位，但是他刚一动，非常重的一棍就抽在了他的大腿内侧，严厉地提醒他要保持他的姿势。

       萨沙不能帮助自己，他的屁股已经被打得一片通红，臀峰处被粗粝的枝节刮破了皮，除了明显的鞭痕之外还有一块块乌青的瘀伤，被树枝凶暴抽打过的地方到处都是刺眼的紫红，疼痛让他大声哭叫出来，忍不住晃动着屁股，痛地直跺脚。

       男人一言不发，手中的枝条以很大的力量连续向下抽打，狠狠噬咬着他的臀肉。他感到自己屁股上的棱子像发面一般迅速地肿了起来，所有的血液、热度与神经似乎都集中在了他那两团颤动的臀瓣上。他很快就难以保持姿势，每挨一棍就克制不住地踮脚，发出短促而尖锐的哀嚎，双手无助地在空中乱挥着，甚至从胯下伸到后面想要捂住不让打。然而这些在男人强硬的手腕下全都无济于事，对方一只手按着他的腰，另一只手毫不留情地狠抽，而他只能在飕飕的棍子下不顾形象地扭着屁股，徒劳地试图躲避一下又一下的责打，像个小孩子一般尖叫哭喊， 在他脚下的沙地上，早已布满了泪痕。

       而对于男人来说，青年三番五次的僭越一次次挑战着他的底线，消磨着他的耐心，他已经在自己可接受的范围内给予了他最大限度的宽容，然而对方这一路以来各种放浪任性的举动是他所不能容忍的。

      “我应该在离家前先结结实实地抽你一顿，让你牢牢地记着自己的本分，是我的放纵让你得意过头了———你还会再对我说谎吗？”

       男人高举手臂，树条嗽地抽了下去，落在之前几道棱子交叠的地方。

      “啊哈！不，不会了！”

       青年不顾一切地哀嚎，拼命地想要蹲下来护着疼痛难忍的部位，然而被将军毫不费力地捞起，带哨的树棍在他红肿的屁股上又烙下一道新的条痕。

      “以后还敢再这么放肆？” 

      “噢啊！不敢了！将军我再也不敢了呜......”

      “...... ......”

       他哭叫着一迭声地重复，在棍子的狠抽下凄惨地乞求着，男人硬下心肠又揍了他几下，最后的一棍横着抽过屁股和大腿之间娇嫩的折痕，成功地让他再次痛哭了出来。

       眼看这次惩罚已经差不多可以结束，男人这才松开了手，青年立刻就跪到了地上，哭得肝肠寸断。

      “起来。”

       男人命令道。虽然十分不情愿，但青年还是抽泣着照做了，此时他满脸通红并且上面都是泪水，大腿抽搐，双手忍不住背到后面捂着两个不停颤抖的屁股蛋，呻吟着抚慰那一条条发烫的肿痕，疼得直跳脚。

       男人不再管他，径直朝马车的方向走去，萨沙一瘸一拐地跟在他的身后，肿胀的屁股被布料紧紧包裹着，稍微一动就会钻心地疼。然而更让他感到绝望的是男人并没有将枝子丢掉，而是拿在手中，这意味着也许接下来的行程他还会再次用上它。

 

 

 

 


End file.
